


Defensor

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juzgar a las personas podía ser laborioso, pero, con él las cosas se volvían menos tediosas. El Limbo era donde trabajaba y cada caso era completamente entretenido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensor

**Titulo:** Defensor

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Resumen:** Juzgar a las personas podía ser laborioso, pero, con él las cosas se volvían menos tediosas. El Limbo era donde trabajaba y cada caso era completamente entretenido.

 **Notas de Autor:** No pude evitar hacer esto, de verdad, llevo cuatro semanas viendo cada capitulo de Death Parade y su trama me ha encantado. Por eso no pude evitar pensar en este par, digo, para Pieromachine (Hallconen) que le gusta el LawSan y yo que tomo cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

* * *

Disculpen las fallas ortográficas, no tengo pc y lo hace mas difícil el celular.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba un poco todo eso, pero era necesario, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba como ayudante era el limbo para las parejas que habían muerto al mismo tiempo. Frente a ellos estaba una pareja singular, donde uno de ellos iría al 'cielo' y el otro al 'infierno'.

"Las reglas son simples" dijo el moreno, que actuaba como barman y era uno de los jueces que asistía, Trafalgar Law era su nombre, en su tono de voz había monotonía, años o siglos había pasado por aquello, Sanji lo suponía, apenas estaba ingresando en las filas para asistente de un juez, él mismo no recordaba nada sobre su pasado. "Deben de jugar y uno de ustedes ganar".

Sanji era un completo romanticón y le había tocado presenciar el juicio de parejas que se traicionaban entre si, que se amaban, que se reencontraban y perdonaban, de todo había visto, pero no le gustaba ver los juicios.

"Blackleg-ya~" el juicio de esa pareja había terminado con uno de ellos reencarnando y el otro condenado al vacio, siempre supo que las mujeres eran un pecado. "Debes aprender a disimular tu disgusto".

Conversación que el rubio se sabía de memoria, ¡Es que no era su culpa ser tan devoto al amor!

"Muy pronto podrás ver todo esto como algo normal" Law le sonrió y susurró "Porque pedí especialmente que tú fueses mi asistente".

Y por la eternidad ambos tenían que juzgar… en el limbo de las parejas que morían al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué desgracia habían pasado?


End file.
